


Lucifer's Favor

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Blow Job, Brotherly Love, Casifer, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Foreplay, Hell, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Senpai, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Castiel gets his call from God, he has to go to Hell. It has to be a joke right? Then someone reaches him through angel radio and calls him... Senpai (whatever the hell that is). He meets the person and it's... LUCIFER? Before he knows it they are both in Hell and Castiel has to go against God's will to complete his task.





	Lucifer's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER pairing anyone besides Castiel and Dean so please be kind. I have also NEVER done first person, sorry if it's sloppy! I hope you enjoy it!

I had been wandering Heaven for a while when I heard it, my call from God. I had a mission.

“Go to Hell,” I blinked and wrinkled my forehead,

“I’m sorry what?” I said, confused. The angel then glared at me. His name was Joshua and he was the only angel that God had spoken to in years.

“Go. To. Hell,” he repeated, as if he hadn’t just thrown the rude comment towards me. I tilted my head,

“I’m sorry. Is there a reason you are being so rude?” I said, slightly agitated. Joshua kept a straight face and looked at me blankly,

“The big man said so, not me,” he leaned back into the bench he was sitting in on the large garden. I was confused and then poof, I was back in my room. God didn’t joke… he didn’t really want me to go to Hell… did he?

“BINGO BANGO BABY!” a voice rang loudly in my head. My Lord it was so loud! “Oh sorry… didn’t mean to be that loud, just excited that I was finally able to get your attention Senpai,” the voice said. What in the world was going on right now? The voice was on angel radio and it sounded… familiar?

“Who is this? How are you getting in contact with me?” I asked still confused. “And what on God’s green Earth is a ‘Senpai’?” I made air quotations even though the person on the other side couldn’t see me. 

“Well Cassie boy, I’m on the Castiel radio channel… not too hard to find actually,” the mad said. “Yeah so, I heard about your little quest and I just wanna say I can help you. Meet me at the sandbox, 3PM,” then silence. I sat there, unsure of the exchange that had just taken place. The sandbox? What do they mean? The portal down to Earth was a sandbox, is that what he meant? Gosh I am so confused. All I can do is go and check it out I guess. Who was that person though?

So here I am… a grown man… standing next to a sandbox waiting for another man. I think it was a man… it sounded like a man. There was the snap of a twig and there he was. I don’t know who that is… probably because I had never met him. “Hello Cassie,” the mystery man said and hugged me. I was confused slightly but hug back. “You really don’t know huh?” I shook my head slowly and he laughed the stood back, “It’s your big brother, Luci!” My brother? Oh my gosh LUCIFER!? And he hates every one of us angels… why was he being so kind to me? “Ya know? I’ve always loved you most,” he pulled me closer by my tie. What in the world was going on? Then his lips collided with mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I pulled away quickly,

“WHAT THE HELL?!” I yelled at him. Lucifer threw his head back and laughed then grabbed my wrist. There was a flash of light then he pushed me into a concrete wall and snapped. Everything was black and red and I was… chained? He inhaled deeply and shuddered.

“You make my fire and brimstone smell so sweet,” Lucifer laughed. My arms and legs couldn’t move. What was happening? “You are chained to a wall in my Hell,” he said with a smile. “And you see that guy over there? He’s the one you are here for.” Lucifer turned and looked at the main chained above a pit of fire. “Isn’t he beautiful? He looks so delicious. His name is Dean Winchester. P.s. remember it because it will become pretty famous… unless I keep him that is,” he darted his eyes towards me.

“Don’t! I have to prove to god that I can do this. To show him that I am a worthy angel.” I pleaded to the blonde man. I looked at the man hanging over the pit, Dean Winchester, I needed him. Lucifer had a devilish look on his face… so basically, he looked like how you would imagine he would. 

“Well Cassie… I need some persuading cause right now, I see no reason to let him go. But you… you do something to me,” he snarled. Where was he going with this? “You make me feel fire in my loins… you really get me going. You always have.” He got closer to me and placed a hand onto the wall on either side of my head. I would have been unable to move even if I wasn’t chained to the spot. He ran his tongue along his teeth then took a deep breath in and kissed me, again! Except this time, I couldn’t pull away. “If you want your sexy little hunk of meat, you need to do some ungodly things,” he said with a chuckle. “If you don’t comply, I drop the boy in the pit and your job will be over. God will be PISSED!” I stared at Dean, hanging there, ready to be dropped if I didn’t give Lucifer whatever he wanted. I swallowed and nodded,

“Okay… I’ll do it.,” I said reluctantly. A smile immediately appeared on Luci’s face and he fell to his knees. He looked up at me,

“Ya know, I usually love to be worshipped. But tonight, I’m gonna worship your huge cock.” He said before grabbing my crotch. Oh my goodness! What was going on? This feeling was so now! It felt so dirty but so fucking good. Lucifer was rubbing my crotch now, smiling up at me. I looked down and saw a bulge forming in my pants. Luci stood up and kissed me, hard. This time, I couldn’t help but kiss back. His hand was still squeezing my bulge then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I let my tongue tangle with his, he tasted spicy, and it nipped my taste buds ever so lightly. He bit my bottom lip and tugged on it playfully before he got down to his knees once again. Looking me in the eye, he removed my black leather belt and slowly unzipped my trousers. He was now kissing the insides of my thighs, making my legs quiver. He kissed my bulge, making a moan slip from my lips. He giggled and did it once again. Then he slipped by boxers down far enough for my cock to come out. He looked up at me with a smile, “you ready daddy?” he asked. His eyes met mine and they seemed to be pleading for it. All I could do was nod because I wanted it more than I could imagine. Then he slid my cock into his mouth. I exhaled loudly,

“HOLY FUCK!” I yelled out. This was ecstasy, beyond anything I had ever felt. Then, he pushed his head further and further down onto my cock. His warm, wet mouth felt so amazing moving up and down my dick. Then, he took cock into his mouth and down his tight throat. The sound of his gagging made it so much better. I gasped and looked down to see Lucifer looking right up at me. Then, he began to bob his head up and down, gagging with every motion. This was so amazing, Heaven didn’t come close to this. My breathing got heavier and soon I was sweating. “God damn. Oh God somethings happening!” I yelled out. As soon as I did, Lucifer too my cock all the way down his throat and then it happened. I don’t know what but it was amazing. I felt Lucifer swallow the liquid I ejaculated. He stood up and licked his lips.

“Mmm, your seed tastes delicious Daddy, thank you for giving it to me,” he said before kissing me and tasting my tongue with his. “Now our next order of business, let’s get your monster cock into my ass Senpai.” He said before removing his own pants. If this was any better than what just happened, I was ready to ram his ass.


End file.
